


Every Night

by Creamy_BBH



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Boypussy, Breasts, Breeding, Cock Slut, Creampie, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Kings & Queens, Lactation, M/M, MILFs, Mother-Son Relationship, Princes & Princesses, Shameless Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creamy_BBH/pseuds/Creamy_BBH
Summary: King Omega Baekhyun has a lovely little body that he is anything but ashamed of.  So, of course, within the confines of the castle, he doesn't hide it.Walking around scantily clad, in lingerie, in robes, in nothing at all, in thin chains that hang against his soft little chest and gives it weight. Making it appear decorated. Displayed, prettied up as it should be.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 312





	Every Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a tweetfic posted on @Creamy_BBH and has been reposted here for privacy reasons and archival purposes. This is a FINISHED work and will not be updated.
> 
> Please Read:
> 
> \- Explicit, shameless smut with dubious moral themes ( incest )
> 
> \- MILF baekhyun. Baekhyun is a man/is male and has male physique- Being referred to as "mother" is not demeaning or emasculating. In this AU, it's the omega's personal preference
> 
> -The words "Pussy/Cunt" Are used interchangeably with the word "Entrance/Asshole/Hole," None of the characters have actual vaginas or non-male genitalia. "Breasts/tits" are also referred to multiple times throughout the fic. This is SOLELY because it sounds filthy, not because the character has a female body.
> 
> -If you didn't bother reading the tags, this fic contains mother/son incest. It does NOT contain underage in ANY manner.
> 
> -DO NOT read this if you're "triggered" by incest.
> 
> -DO NOT read this if you think "Incest" involving legal age, consenting adults, in any way means "Pedophilia." (It doesn't, you're just ignorant)

King Omega Baekhyun has a lovely little body that he is anything but ashamed of. 

So, of course, within the confines of the castle, he doesn't hide it.

Walking around scantily clad, in lingerie, in robes, in nothing at all, in thin chains that hang between his soft little breasts and give them weight. Making them appear decorated. Displayed, prettied up as they should be.

He has a pretty hole, pretty tits- and everyone in the castle knows. Can't help but look when he flaunts them at every given opportunity. 

Besides being a tease, he's a benevolent king who is kind to his people. 

He just likes playing games with those who live closest to him.

It's liberating, but without worrying about looking badly in the public eye. Without anyone to genuinely believe he's a whore. 

He's bedded only two men in his life. One, was a foreign King who wished to forge an alliance with them- sealing the deal by breeding and knotting him to have him bear his pup, as Baekhyun had stated and required for the fulfillment of the other kings request.

He wanted pups, but not to be tied down or held back. He didn't want a husband. He'd had many an alpha request his hand, to which he'd all politely entertained but ultimately never gave in to. 

The result, was someone that would destroy his morals and make him hot between his legs after he started maturing and presented as an alpha. 

The crown prince, Chanyeol- his first born. His baby boy, still very young, and virile and perpetually horny. 

He was the second man. Chanyeol took him on his hands and knees and fucked him better than he'd ever been, and ever would be, fucked. 

Since it had begun, much has changed between them in a literal sense. 

Chanyeol no longer slept in his own room.

He no longer slept without Baekhyun's soft, warm body against his own. 

He no longer slept without intense warmth wrapped around his thick cock, that filled Baekhyun better than anyone else ever had. 

Spearing him open. Breaking in his still insanely tight little Omega's pussy, imprinting the shape of his cock along his inner walls. Molding the inside of this cunt to the shape of his knot. 

Nothing else could stimulate his g spot these days. Only Chanyeol's cock would do. 

As his sole parent, Baekhyun loved his son dearly-

Perhaps, too much, but it was of note that it wasn't him who had suggested this... Thing, between them. It had been Chanyeol. 

Had been his baby alpha boy, slipping a hand into his robes, asking him if he could see him naked.

Rutting, between his soft, thick thighs between his plush asscheeks. 

He'd fucked his tits, covered them in his cum. That was when this truly began, but Baekhyun was happy to allow him to continue. 

Prince Chanyeol is the only one who can touch his soft, puffy little tits. 

The only one, who can fondle the Omega's boy pussy in public, wet and warm and swollen against his hand or around his fingers. Perpetually aroused with the younger alpha around. 

He fucked that cunt daily, unless the king was feeling unwell or some other issue occurred. Played with those lewd tits that still leaked milk if he sucked long enough, until they were dripping milk. 

In public, he played with his little hole and his soft chest regularly. Sucking on his breasts in front of the council. 

Fucking his pussy while he met with foreign advisors.

It was a common occurrence between them- and to boot, not all that frowned upon. 

Bloodlines only stayed pure through interbreeding. Really, it had been only a matter of time until the young alpha fucked his insanely tight cunt and filled if with semen.

___

Chanyeol gets bigger. He'd already reached the legal age, but he hadn't fully matured, yet- sexually, he had. Physically, he was still growing. 

A terrifying thought. 

Even at sixteen, he'd towered over the smaller Omega. Now, in his twenties, even moreso.

But everywhere- he'd grown all over. Height, stature, musculature, and most apparently, now, to the Omega King, as his Alpha baby boy fucked his face and gagged him on his cock- the first and length of his dick, and the weight of his balls. Primed for breeding, now. A long, thick cock that would easily reach his womb now, if he let him. If he allowed him to knot his tight, hot pussy- allowed the canal leading to his womb to be stuffed full of his too-big cock. 

It wouldn't take much. 

And he knew how badly the alpha wanted it, too. 

Over the last year, when potential suitors again made their appearance, he'd gotten more protective over him. More possessive of wheat he felt belonged to him. Not allowing him to meet with other single dignitaries unless he was full of Chanyeol's cum. In private, he wore the prettiest lingerie, just for him. Just to have him pull aside to gain access to his hole or his nipples. Not even taking them off, just fucking him with them on, or stuffing the pretty panties inside of the Omega.

He's not as tight anymore- he's realized, but it's not a bad thing, when the only cock he wants or needs is the one who made his pussy this way. Who ruined his cunt and made it gape almost daily- to his chagrin, as the Omega struggled to clench to keep his hot cum inside, but couldn't, because his hole was fucked too loose from an intense session with his Alpha son's thick cock. 

He wouldn't let him meet with other alphas unless he'd fucked his pussy loose first. Make it useless for other alphas. 

Baekhyun didn't mind, truthfully.

He both found it endearing, and was greatly aroused by it. 

Not to mention, it got him a good, hard fucking each time- made him burn inside from the abuse his pussy had suffered. Satiated only by the soothing effect of his hot, thick cum.

The Alpha is naked and sweating above him as he grunts and groans while fucking into his pussy- still tighter than he wants it to be. He's determined to change that permanently. 

It exerts the alpha more than Baekhyun- who just lays back and enjoys the ride-

Just spreading his legs and giving him his wet cunt and access to any part of his body he desired. 

He sucks on his soft breasts as he ruts into him. Milk spilling obscenely from his nipples when the alpha squeezes them. 

His climax is approaching- Baekhyun can feel it, because the alphas cock is pulsating inside of his pussy.

He bites his lip, eyes lidded. Voice breathy, horny- relaying desperation and deep arousal. 

"You dirty boy..." He murmurs, taking his own breasts into his hands to rub them against Chanyeol's face as he races to achieve orgasm. 

"What a filthy alpha... young, virile..." He spreads his legs wider with an exaggerated moan. 

He loves this more than anything else. 

"Wanting to breed his own mother's cunt. Wanting to fill him with his seed, stuff him so full that it takes."

He revels in the way Chanyeol's eyes flare red as his pace falters. 

He can feel his knot swelling inside of his pussy; and though he loves it, he knows it can't stay this time. 

"Pull out, baby," he encourages gently, stroking his hair.

Chanyeol has never been a defiant son. 

But his eyes are dark. And his cock is throbbing. 

"No." He says, simply, before he begins fucking his loosened cunt on his fat knot- making the Omega writhe and cry out- completely destroying his little pussy, making it stretch so wide to slip his knot out, and roughly forcing it back in. It hurts, but it feels incredible. 

He keeps going, until Baekhyun can barely physically bear it anymore. Pussy swollen and so stuffed. It's going to hurt to touch it afterwards.

"Baby, Baby, just keep it in- you can keep it in- please" he babbles, eyes wide as unfamiliar pressure builds inside of him. 

Oh god, he's going to squirt. He's going to squirt all over his alpha son's cock. 

He does, but he also, in an abrupt feat of strength, pulls him in tight with his thick thighs until his knot audibly pops inside of his pussy for the final time- throwing him into another trembling, writhing, squirting orgasm as Chanyeol knots him for the first time. 

And he let him. Gladly. Offering no resistance.

Not even attempting to see if he can force out the dull intrusion of the head of his Alpha son's cock into his womb. 

He lets him fill him with his semen.

And he doesn't regret it. Hot spurts of cum filling his pussy, making his womb swell. 

He's in bliss- ears ringing.

In their intense passion, the knot lasts for a considerable amount of time- so much so, that when Baekhyun's royal advisor politely let's himself in, eyes not on the indecent pair, he's still tied to him. His little tummy is swollen with cum. 

And the concept of someone seeing him like this, is thrilling. He cums, weakly, around his cock- trembling faintly. Weakened from how many times he's squirted and cum already. 

He's there to alert him of their guests arrival.

Baekhyun, euphoric, blissed out, tells him they'll need to postpone.

His little pussy is preoccupied, in use right now- so the meeting of formality will need to wait.


End file.
